The present invention concerns a device for implantation into bone tissues, a method of manufacturing such a device, and a method of orthopedic treatment. More specifically, this invention is directed to an orthopedic mesh implant for implantation into bone cavities to support bone tissue adjacent to the cavity. The invention is also specifically directed to methods of manufacturing a mesh implant and to methods for treating patients using the mesh implant.
The repair and reconstruction of bone structures having a defect, such as a cavity, crack or chip, can be accomplished by directly fixing bone structures adjacent a defect to each other, such as by plate(s) and screw(s). In other instances an osteogenic material, i.e. a bone growth inducing material, can be introduced into the bone defect to promote bone growth to fuse the bone structures together. Implantation of bone growth material can be particularly advantageous where the bone includes a cavity because a portion of the bone structure or adjoining structure is missing. Cavities can be formed naturally, by trauma, or because of intentional harvesting of bone grafts for implantation into other bone structures.
While implants are known that may provide stability between adjacent bony structures, the effectiveness, as well as the cost of manufacture and availability of such implants, limits the advantages that may be realized.
A cylindrical spacer assembly is described in WO 99/32055. The spacer assembly includes opposite, detachable endcaps that connect with the spacer body with interdigitating teeth.
In light of the above-described problems, there is a continuing need for advancements in devices and methods relating to orthopedic treatment of bone defects and diseases to reduce the treatment risks and enhance the patency bone fusion devices. The present invention is such an advancement and provides a wide variety of benefits and advantages.